ha, ha, ha!
by Amandile
Summary: Meet onze fantààstische hoofdpersonen in dit fantààstische verhaal en lach jezelf krom. Van Jente Bidernais en Amandile


**hoizz  
****Jente Bidernais en Amandile presenteren: dit verhaal :p  
Jente heeft mij dus overtuigt om samen met haar een verhaal te schrijven en hier issie dan.  
****ok, ik weet niets meer om hier nog te zetten, lees gewoon ons verhaaltje  
en maak kennis met onze absurde humor :p **

Op een dag liepen Jente en haar vriend: de vreselijke, moorddadige, dodelijke mug, door een uitgestorven school. Terwijl zij daar liepen rond te lopen, hadden Amandile en haar beste vriend, de Verschrikkelijke Sneeuwman samen Transfiguratie.

Plotseling kwamen Jente en haar mug binnenstormen. Amandile strooide peper op Jente haar hoofd, terwijl de Sneeuwman de mug opat.

Het is natuurlijk vervelend dat de helft van de hoofdpersonen nu dood zijn, want dan gaat ons verhaal niet goed door. Dus kwamen onze hoofdpersonen hallaluia weer tot leven. Heldhaftig vochten ze zich een weg uit de maag van de Verschrikkelijke Sneeuwman...

Na een lange worsteling met de slokdarm van de Sneeuwman ontsnapten Jente en haar mug dan toch. Ze vluchtten het lokaal uit en renden door de gangen. Gevolgd door een wreedaardig kijkende Amandile, gezeten op haar vriend de Sneeuwman die op zijn beurt op een autopet met straalmotor reed. Er volgde een woeste achtervolging. Jente, op haar mug gezeten (geen commentaar) keek achterom, recht in de verschrikkelijk kijkende ogen van de Verschrikkelijke Sneeuwman (en verschrikkelijk kijken, kan die wel)

Hoewel een mug volgens mij wel ogen heeft (maar wat is nu de mening van de schrijfster) zag deze dus niets. Hierdoor ramden Jente en haar mug Harry Potter. (dat is zodat de lezers niet zouden vergeten dat het een klein beetje over Harry Potter gaat.)  
Harry slaakte een gilletje bij het zien van de woest kijkende Amandile, wiens aanblik nog veel angstaanjagender was dan die van de Sneeuwman.  
Moedig als hij was, sprong hij in de armen van Draco Malfidus die er samen met hem vandoor ging.

Verkreukelt lagen Jente en de mug op de grond. Uit puur ongeluk kwam Jente bovenop de mug terecht. Gelukkig droeg de verschrikkelijke mug zijn kogelvrije vest en was hij alleen (een beetje) geplet. Jente klom weer op de rug van de (nu platte) mug en zette de achtervolging in op Pottertje. Samen met Amandile (ze waren vergeten dat ze ruzie hadden) jaagden ze Draco voor zich uit.

Draco en Pottertje waren óók vergeten dat ze elkaar haatten en renden voor hun leven, alhoewel Draco eigenlijk de enige was die rende want Potter lag nog steeds in zijn armen. Op dat moment kwam Draco daar ook achter en dropte hij Harry op de grond, terwijl hij door rende.

Daarna gebeurden er enkele angstaanjagende taferelen die ik niet tot in detail zal beschrijven. Het komt erop neer dat Amandile Potter totaal was vergeten en hem overreed met haar autopet met straalmotor, terwijl ze achter Draco aan ging, die gillend door de gangen rende. Jente daarentegen had een pesthekel aan Potter en vergát hem niet...  
Dit is het moment waarop ik niet in details ga treden, want de plas bloed met botten en vlees spreken voor zichzelf.

Goed, dat terzijde. Draco, die zich natuurlijk niet bekommerde over de bloedplas die Harry heette, rende maar verder. Tot hij bij de deur van de derde verdieping kwam (die was verboden, weetje nog wel :p)  
Hij keek angstig om zich heen, dat wil zeggen, hij keek achterom, want er was niets om naar te kijken behalve het moordende kwartet dat woest op hem af kwam.

Draco deed natuurlijk, vliegensvlug de deur open en glipte naar binnen. Net op tijd om Amandile, de Sneeuwman en Jente van zich af te schudden. De mug daarentegen, die geplet was onder het bescheiden gewicht van Jente, kon net door de kier van de deur.  
Nu was het enkel tussen de mug en Draco ...

Om de spanning hoog te houden zullen we nu even van het verhaal afdwalen en vermelden dat de school letterlijk uitgestorven was. De vloeren waren spekglad van al het bloed dat hier gevloeid was. Niet dat het moordende viertal daar last van had, in tegendeel, de mug was er heel blij mee.  
Dit doet dus helemaal niet ter zake, maar we vermelden het alleen maar om de spanning hoog te houden.

Het was nu dus tussen de mug en Draco, maar de mug was niet zo alleen als hier boven vermeld werd. Het is nu misschien het moment om uit te leggen dat de mug niet zo moorddadig was uit zichzelf, Jente had haar zo gedrild. Jente kon niet door de deur, maar ze kon nog wel tegen de mug schreeuwen, wat ze op dit moment dan ook deed. "Prik hem! Kom op Annie, prik hem!" Het was typisch iets voor Jente om haar dodelijke huisdier "Annie" te noemen. "Prik hem nou, Annie! Maak hem bang! Jaag hem naar buiten!"  
Als Draco niet in een berg muggenbulten aan het veranderen was, had hij beslist gelachen om de naam voor de mug, maar daar had hij op het moment weinig zin in.

Elke keer weer schoot de mug in de dijen van Draco. "Annie, prik hem! Maar blijf van zijn gezicht af! Het moet in perfecte staat zijn!"  
Nou moet je weten dat muggen een heel laag IQ hebben, dat kun je wel zien aan dat kleine hoofdje van ze...  
Daarom zag die domme mug de dijen van Draco in zijn tenen (de tenen van Draco, niet die van de mug) Hij viel Draco dus aan in de tenen, waardoor het arme jongetje met een lachstuip hikkend op de grond lag en " _lame lohohoos, lahame asjeblieft gahahan"_ schreeuwde... het klonk eerder als snikken, smeken, hysterisch huilen.

Annie de mug, die natuurlijk ongenadig was en ook een klein beetje doof, had geen oor voor Draco's gekrijs. Ze stekte heel zijn tenen vol, waardoor die opzwollen en even groot en dik werden als Draco zijn nek.

Ondertussen was het trio aan de deur van de derde verdieping ruzie aan het maken voor wie er door het sleutelgat mocht kijken.

Jente wilde omdat het haar mug was, de Sneeuwman omdat hij volgens hem de persoon was die ervoor had gezorgd dat Draco nu binnen zat en Amandile omdat... nou ja, omdat die nou gewoon kickt op zo'n dingen.

De discussie mondde uit in een zwaar gevecht die enkel gestoord werd door het geschreeuw van een zielig jongetje met voeten die zo groot waren als zijn buik, en met hij die middag gigantisch veel gegeten had, was die buik enorm.

Op de gang had de sneeuwman het gevecht al gewonnen en stond deze dus voor de deur. Maar met zijn hippi-look zag hij niets.

Toen ging er bij Jente een lichtje op. Ze was haar lumineus idee echter alweer vergeten, want het lichtje ging ervandoor samen met haar lievelingsoorbellen. Jente schoot haar oorbellen natuurlijk ter hulp en ging achter het lichtje aan.

De oorbellen stonden het lichtje echter heel goed, dus die wilden toch wel graag bij het lichtje blijven. Bovendien was Jente een gevaarlijk meesteres: ze vocht nog al veel en vergat wel eens (schande, schande) om haar oorbellen van te voren uit te doen.  
Omdat de oorbellen graag bij het lichtje wilden blijven moedigden ze het lichtje aan. "Kom op lichtje! Kom op! Sneller!" Dit alles riepen ze met een hoog piepstemmetje die je bijna niet hoorde, het waren namelijk gouden oorbellen.

Zo rende Jente achter het lichtje aan, de school door. Het lichtje ging trappen op en af en ging zelfs een keer de jongens- wc in, de furieuze Jente rende er hysterisch woest gillend achteraan.  
Ze rende een jongen die bij een pisbak stond omver. De jongen in kwestie keek verbaasd naar het schouwspel. Dat zie je dan ook niet vaak:  
Een lichtje met oorbellen aan en een woedend meisje onder het opgedroogde bloed (van Harry) erachteraan, in de jongens wc.

"Hm," dacht die jongen "wat zou dat lichtje gedaan hebben?" En er kwam een beeld in hem op van een meisje dat met een lichtje en twee oorbellen vocht. Hij stond net te genieten van deze fántástische droom toen hij omver gerend werd door Amandille, die achter Jente aanging. Waarom wist ze eigenlijk ook niet...

Toen ze dat besefte, nam ze een pauze van 2 minuten bezinning.  
De jongen die zopas tot zijn positieven gekomen was en nog een beetje verward uit de pisbak klom, kreeg zowat een beroerte. Op de grond zag hij een bebloede angstaanjagende Amandile op de grond in lotushouding mediteren. Haar haar was rood, en plakte van het bloed. Ze had een gescheurde lip, een blauw oog en een open beenbreuk van het gevecht om het sleutelgat.  
Nu, die jongen geraakte dus in shock en stond te daveren.

Op dat moment wist Amandile waarom ze Jente achterna zat. ze sprong op en stormde de toiletten uit. **  
**

Die arme jongen, werd gevonden door een meisje die in het lokaal onder de jongens-wc les had en juist een stuk plafond op haar hoofd gekregen had. Ze kwam dus kijken waar dat vandaan kwam.  
Toen ze Basje, zo heette het jongetje, over de grond zag rollen, begon ze zwaaiend met haar armen te krijsen.

Malfidus, die op de derde verdieping het gekrijs hoorde dacht: 'jippie, eindelijk afleiding!'  
en hij begon met Klaartje, zo heette het meisje, een krijsconcert.

De Sneeuwman, die bij het sleutelgat stond, kon zijn ogen en oren niet geloven. Zijn oren eigenlijk wel, want hij hoorde goed genoeg.  
Al lachend draaide hij zich om, om aan de anderen te melden hoe grappig het wel niet was.

Maar toen hij zich omdraaide, merkte hij dat hij helemaal alleen stond te grinniken in de donkere gang grinnik  
"Mammie!" schreeuwde de Verschrikkelijke Sneeuwman angstig. En meteen daarna "Amandile! Jente! Mug! Iemand! Help me!"

Amandile hoorde het geluid en dacht na. Wie was dat ook alweer? Oh ja, haar beste vriend! Ze rende meteen op de stem af. Ze ging de arme Verschrikkelijke Sneeuwman redden! Onder het rennen, trok ze een superman pakje aan.

In praktijk ging dat slechter dan in de films, dus het kwam er op neer dat ze hinkend op 1 been door de gangen sprong, met een panty aan het andere been.  
Klaartje rende geschokt de wc uit en even geschokt de wc weer in toen ze Amandile rond zag hinkelen.

Ze kon nog net uitbrengen: "Slechte combinatie, geel en paars, Bweh" Dat 'Bweh' was niet zozeer een woord als wel het geluid dat klonk toen Klaartje over haar nek ging.

Ondertussen zat Jente nog steeds het lichtje en haar gouden oorbellen achterna. Het was bijna ironisch te noemen dat Jente uit gleed over de bloederige hoop waar ze Harry zelf in had veranderd...

**En, en, en wat vonden jullie ervan?  
we zijn heel benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden, dus review gewoon  
dan krijg ik ineens ook mijn eerste reviewtje!  
dan maak je mij gelukkig!  
**

**liefs x  
Jente en Amandile**


End file.
